Café y Libros
by RizelHolmes
Summary: — Desde hace rato que la observas — comentó una voz divertida. — No es que la observe a ella en particular— espetó el otro con el tono monótono de siempre. — No te hagas el tonto, Rogue. Lleva horas sentada allí, leyendo y tú no le has quitado un ojo de encima — insistió el rubio. *One-shot* (Ligero Rogue x Levy Gajeel)


**Café y Libros**

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

.

_Desde hace rato que la observas_ — comentó una voz divertida.

_No es que la observe a ella en particular_— espetó el otro con el tono monótono de siempre.

_No te hagas el tonto, Rogue. Lleva horas sentada allí, leyendo y tú no le has quitado un ojo de encima_ — insistió el rubio.

Cheney finalmente lo miró, algo hastiado. No por la insistencia de su amigo, sino porque, el muy desgraciado tenía razón. Suspiró. Concentró los orbes carmesí en su taza de café por unos segundos y al momento siguiente sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia aquella silueta que antes ya admiraba.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de contemplarle?

_Es bonita_ — masculló Sting para picarle un poco.

_Supongo que lo es. _

_Habla con ella. Ya se conocen después de todo. Seguro recuerda tu nombre_. — le animó.

_¿Y eso de qué me sirve?_— preguntó con amargura.

_No es que te sirva de algo o no. Sino que complazcas ese deseo en ti. _— explicó el otro, como si no fuera tan complicado.

¿Deseo? Bien, tal vez y sólo tal vez podría denominarlo con esa palabra. Sting se levantó de su asiento y se despidió del pelinegro.

_En fin, debo ir a molestar al hada rubia que me gusta. Te veo más tarde. _

Y desapareció, dejándole solo.

Sting era muy sincero con lo que quería hacer o decir, todo lo contrario a él. Tomó la taza por la delicada orejilla de cerámica y sorbió con educación y deleite. Fijando de nueva cuenta, los ojos en aquella chica.

Su delgada silueta, sentada cómicamente sobre el sillón, con las rodillas flexionadas y a la altura de la barbilla; con el libro sujeto con amor y delicadeza, sus bonitos ojos aceitunados moviéndose ávidamente entre las líneas. Él parpadeó y ella interrumpió su lectura sólo para beber un poco de su malteada de rompope, atrapando entre sus rosados labios la pajilla, inflando contenta las mejillas.

Respiró encantado.

Ella era un ratoncillo "traga-libros", avispada, bajita y casi plana, pero le gustaba de cierta forma. Ese día llevaba el flequillo sobre la frente, sin ninguna cinta que lo apartara de su blanco rostro. Lo movió de un lado a otro para que no le estorbase. Cosa inútil. Rogue sonrió ligeramente al verla hacer un puchero.

Levy McGarden, tan expresiva y colorida, algo que él no conocía. Quizá esa era la razón por la que lo tenía tan cautivado. Hundió de nuevo los ojos en la negrura de su café, pensando en cómo acercarse.

Instantes después pudo percibir un discreto aroma a moras silvestres, a su lado.

_¿Puede darme una malteada más? Del mismo sabor_. — pidió la segura y dulce voz de la chica.

_Enseguida, señorita. _

Rogue miró de reojo, sólo para comprobar lo inevitable. McGarden permanecía de pie a un lado de su silla. El pelinegro entró en una especie de pánico. ¿Cómo llamar su atención? Podía sólo saludarla casualmente, podía aclararse la garganta, podía hacer tantas cosas.

_Otra taza de café negro, por favor_.

La peliazul se sorprendió al escuchar una voz familiar, se giró y allí estaba él.

_Rogue-san, no te había visto. ¿Cómo estás? _— saludó algo entusiasmada. El pelinegro le agradaba.

_Señorita McGarden_ — aludió falsamente sorprendido — _Bien, supongo. ¿Usted?_

El joven de ojos carmín desconoció la calma con la que le hablaba a pesar de sentirse bobamente nervioso por dentro. Vio cómo la peliazul inflaba los mofletes, enfurruñada. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

_Levy _— él la miró sin comprender _— Llámame Levy, no tienes que ser tan formal. De esa forma yo te llamaré "Rogue"_ — explicó volviendo a sonreír.

Le gustó escuchar su nombre pronunciado con familiaridad saliendo de esa dulce boca.

_Me parece bien… Levy_ — ella ensanchó la sonrisa al oírle e inevitablemente también sonrió.

_Aquí tienen_ — el mesero les entregó sus respectivas bebidas.

_¿Te importa si me siento junto a ti?_

_Para nada. _

Levy desapareció un breve momento y volvió depositando su libro sobre la barra, para a continuación tomar asiento. Los pies le colgaban un poco por la altura de la silla. Detalle que provocó ternura en el muchacho a su lado.

_Es un libro interesante_ — comentó intentando hacer la plática.

_Oh sí. El protagonista es bastante peculiar. Muy serio y decidido, frío aparentemente, pero con un corazón tan noble. Ahora que lo pienso… se parece a ti — _ella no había dejado de sonreírle.

_¿A mí?_— murmuró incrédulo, dejando el café a un lado.

_Por supuesto. Te conozco poco, pero puedo decir que a pesar de tu rostro impasible, eres un chico amable, inteligente, que se preocupa por sus amigos. Tienes un gran y noble corazón, Rogue Cheney. Nunca lo olvides. _

Esas palabras no pudieron saberle mejor. Si ella pensaba eso sobre su persona, entonces le creería. Se sintió enrojecer un poco y el corazón del que le hablaba Levy, por primera vez lo escuchó latir. Ella bebió contenta su segunda malteada.

_Gracias_ — escuchó y miró al muchacho, que le regalaba la más amplia sonrisa que jamás le viera.

_No agradezcas, bobo_— replicó con una sonrisa cristalina y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

_Levy, yo…_

_¡Hey, enana!_ — interrumpió Gajeel, entrando toscamente.

Levy resopló.

_Que no me llames así, idiota_. — se quejó.

El pelinegro que recién llegaba se acercó a ellos, dirigiendo una extraña mirada hostil a Cheney y una más liviana a la peliazul.

_¿Qué sucede, Gajeel?_ — preguntó al notar que sólo era observada por éste. Él con sus enormes dedos pasó delicadamente el flequillo azul tras la oreja de la chica.

_Andando, tenemos trabajo. Y péinate, tropezarás si andas así por la calle._ — dijo Redfox, encaminándose a la salida.

_Discúlpame, tengo que irme_— se levantó, acomodando los pliegues de su vestido.

Rogue tomó su mano y besó su mejilla.

_Gracias por creer en mi humanidad. _— susurró con simpatía.

McGarden, con la cara ruborizada nuevamente, le sonrió con ternura.

_Nos vemos pronto, Rogue_. — se despidió, yendo al lado de Gajeel.

_Aquí mismo, la próxima vez. _

La observó marcharse, siendo celosamente cargada al hombro por el Dragón Slayer de Hierro, mientras ella lucía molesta e irónicamente feliz.

Con tenerla de esa forma le bastaba. Porque la sonrisa de Levy era suficiente para recordarle que tenía un corazón perfectamente funcional con el que podía amarla en secreto.


End file.
